Destined and Tamed
by Shadowknight Aurion
Summary: AU A new enemy has arrived with plans for the Destiny Stones, it will take not only the DD, but help from the tamers as well as mysterious organization to stop the threat. Multi pairings, T to be safe.
1. Dimensions Collide, the Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I own one of these characters, another is belongs to a friend. The rest are copyright Toei/Bandai.

Authors Notes: This is my first story so try and take it easy one me. Flames will be ignored, and criticism is very appreciated.

Dimensions collide, the battle begins.

____________________

"I have to get away," a red haired pre-teen muttered. Noticing that his computer was glowing, he walked over and placed his hand over it. Before he could react a claw shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. The boy startled, was about to signal for help when the claw pulled him in. It would be over a year and a half before anybody saw him again.

_______________

(18 months later)

A light blue haired teenager was snoring away at his desk, the child's name? Cloud Lightwood, even more interesting was the boys eye color, gold with silver pupils, adding to his weirdness was his choice of clothing: silver and blue Asics, silver dress pants, a silver dress shirt accented with a silver vest.. His current teacher was slowly getting agitated by his constant sleeping in class, but for some reason he was the second highest ranked student in her class. He was behind one Henry Wong, arguably the smartest of the 8 tamers. Henry himself had decided on a change of clothes, then again all of the tamers had, except for the self proclaimed Digimon king Ryo Akiyama. Henry was wearing green and tan Nikes, green cargo pants, and a tan t-shirt. His girlfriend Jeri Katou sat beside him, she herself was wearing a pair of white Reeboks, a white skirt, and a white blouse. Diagonally to the lovebirds right sat one bored Rika Nonaka, she was wearing a pair of yellow and purple Asics, blue jeans, and a violet shirt with the yin-yang symbol on it. To her right sat the unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers Takato Matsuki he himself was wearing red and black Asics, black cargo pants, a red t-shirt and a black combat vest. In the back corner were the class clown Kazu Shioda, a fellow tamer as well as the one who suggested the change of styles. He himself was wearing dark brown and black Nikes, brown pants and a black muscle shirt, the girls thought he looked decent partly because he played on the school basketball team and in the process had developed a set of muscles. Sitting to Kazu's left was his partner in crime or prank pulling whatever way you saw it, Kenta Kitagawa, Kenta himself was wearing blue and white Reebok's, blue dress pants a white dress shirt with a blue tie. Kenta had decided to join the school soccer team after he had proven himself capable, along with the clothing change he decided to get contacts, the single female populace at the school, with the exception of one Nonaka, thought him to be very handsome. Their teacher, a woman named Nami Asagi, looked at the sleeping blue haired teen then sighed.

"Rika, please wake Cloud up"

"With pleasure" the red head responded. Before Rika could slam his head into the desk like she normally did, Cloud shot up then looked at her. "We have a bioemergence happening in the park," he stated, the way he knew was the fact his silver pupils had gone slitted like any of the Digimon. The girls always thought he was a very handsome boy, he however shot all girls down because he admitted to his heart belonging to another, despite the fact she had broken his. A lot of girls had tried to get to move on, but he couldn't. Takato stood up and said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cloud one step ahead of Takato opened the window and jumped out, landing he took off running. Now this would have been good, except for one fact, it was the third floor. For some reason Cloud could survive falling from heights that would kill or at least cripple a person.. The other tamers lacking Clouds insane endurance decided to start running, well Jeri got a piggyback ride from her boy friend.  
"Whipped" Terriermon snickered, while making a whiplash noise.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"Momentai" the Digimon replied. Henry groaned, then blinked in surprise as in the amount of time it took them to have the conversation they had reached the spot where the bioemergence occurred.  
"What took you so long?" Cloud questioned his partner a DarkV-mon.

"Traffic was annoying" the viral rookie responded.

"You can't drive"

"Tell that to Renamon, she's the one who got me and Guilmon here." Cloud looked at the bipedal fox and decided against asking why she drove the duo to the bioemergence. "What do you think is in there?" Ryo asked

"One way to find out" Rika responded. Pulling on her sunglasses, she walked into the fog followed by Renamon.

"Wait up!" Takato exclaimed following the duo. The rest of the tamers followed suit with the exception of Cloud and DarkV-mon. "This doesn't feel right," Cloud muttered.

"What do you mean?" DarkV-mon questioned.

"I don't know" Cloud responded. He then shook his head and donned his trademark silver lensed, black framed sunglasses. This made DarkV-mon look at his partner with curiosity, his partner was usually honest with him, if he wasn't talking, then something was seriously bothering him. As Cloud caught up he noticed a girl with multi-colored hair, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses on topof her head, light blue Nikes, a short orange coat, a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a purple belt to match her hair. "Okay, what's up with her hair?" Cloud inquired.

"Don't know, but are you one to talk?" Kazu questioned.

"Hm, good point."

"Kazu making a good point? The world must be ending soon." Rika remarked. The rest of the group snickered while Kazu look offended. Cloud, ignoring this walked over to the girl, he poked her in the head. The girl muttered something unintelligible. "Are you alright?" Cloud inquired.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Shinjuku"

"Joy, wait where's Numimon?" The girl sat up looking around frantically.

"We saw no Digimon on our way in to the field." Renamon stated, the girl looked unhappy, but she thought about it and responded "Are you sure?"

Yes, you are the only----" Renamon stopped suddenly and along with Cloud and the rest of the Digimon looked up to see Azulongmon. "Greetings Tamers" he stated.

"Azulongmon, what are you doing here?" Ryo questioned.

"I have come here for Della"

"Who?" Kenta questioned.

"Me," the multicolored haired girl responded. She stood up and looked at Cloud. "Why are you wearing sunglasses in a fog?" she questioned.

"We're in something called a digital field" Cloud responded.

"Whatever, my name is Della, yours?"

"Cloud, Cloud Lightwood."

"That's ridiculous name."

"Should a British person argue that point?" Della thought about it, then shrugged. Looking up at Azulongmon,

"Why did you come to get me?" There was a slight mistake on our part, so instead of sending you to Odaiba in the eastern quadrant, you were sent to Shinjuku of the southern quadrant.

"WHAT!?!" Della exclaimed, "wait, there are quadrants to the Digital world?"

"Yeah, the digital world is too big as one whole it would prabably overload everything electronic." Cloud stated.

"Well, we should get going Della." Azulongmon stated, "Goodbye Tamers."

"Wait! Why was I pulled and not Ian or professer Snape, or Madame Hooch?"

"We do not have time for this."

"Tell me or I'm not leaving" Della threatened. Azulongmon sighed realizing he was beaten. "As you wish, the eastern quadrant is in peril of an attack by a creature known as MasterDevimon, heb wishes to use the Destiny stones for a reason unknown to us at this period in time." Della stayed quiet. Cloud decided to speak, "Why don't you let us help you we've got 6 megas and and 2 ultimates on our side."

"5" Kenta stated "I can't go, the soccer team needs me I'm the only goalie we have"

"We still got six" a new voice responded. Everybody looked around before Beezlemon Blast mode landed in front of the collected group. Jeri decided to make her voice known. "Can I come with?" Everybody looked at her, "If Beezlemon is going then I want to go because we could use Primary Village to restore Leomon."  
Della decided to respond to this "We all might as well go with the exception of goalie boy." Rika walked over and decided to ask one question: "Who put you in charge?"

"I put myself in charge, got a problem with it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I d--!" Rika's words were cut off by Takato grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss to calm her down. "Why did you do that googlehead?"

"Had to calm you down before you hurt sombody." Rika thought about it, then decided to pull Takato into another kiss. "Henry!" A voice yelled, the group looking back saw a 10 year old girl running toward them while carrying what looked to be a slightly different colored version of Terriermon. "Suzie? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help" the younger girl responded. Della was getting annoyed, "Can we go already? she asked impatient. Azulongmon decided to pull the Tamers with the exception of Kenta into a cloud like bubble, and used that to teleport them to the eastern quadrant.


	2. Unleashing Darkness

Unleashing Darkness

__________

A cloaked being was making his way through what looked to be a derelict hallway. The one unusual thing about this being was his height, he was twice the height of a normal human. "Soon, the power that the crest makers hid will be mine" the being stated while chuckling to himself. He arrived at the end of the hallway to find that the door had what appeared to be four locks on it two at the top, as well as two at the bottom.

"Raging Darkness," he exclaimed, the attack cut through the door like there was no problem. Walking past the destruction, he noticed what appeared to be a casket connected to a series of wires. The being pulling off his cloak revealed himself to be clad in black boots, black skintight pants, a black tattered shirt, and a black cowl, sticking out of his shoulder blades were two demon wings. He walked over to the casket.

"Raging Darkness" he cried again taking the top off of the casket. He watched as a single hand gripped the edge of the casket, and pulled the being out.

"What? A human? That is the power the crest makers hid away?" The winged Digimon questioned. The being in question was wearing black and gunmetal Asics, black cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, and finally a black trench coat. The boy's hair was snow white, his eye color was blue-grey with orange pupils. He decided to speak.

"I am Zeromaru Aurion, for setting me free I will grant you one wish," the newly unleashed being stated in a cold, emotionless voice. Before the winged Digimon could say anything, a klaxon went off, the two looked around before Zero stated

"The security measures must have activated, no matter, I will take care of this." He leapt up on to a platform and was approached by 20 Mechanorimon, all of them simultaneously droned "Confirmed, eradicating the subject with extreme prejudice"  
Zero watched with little interest, before in an emotionless voice stated "Unholy Resonance" destroying the 20 Digimon with no hindrance. The winged Digimon flew up and introduced himself " I am -"

"You are MasterDevimon, a mega level, fallen angel, virus type," Zero interrupted. Meet me at the Kaisers old base we have much to discuss.

______________________

Cloud landed on his feet, only to notice that there was a disproportionate shadow beneath him, looking up he realized that he was - too late, he was crushed under the combined mass of the Tamers and their Digimon. They didn't notice as it was a mass of appendages and expletives. It was quickly sorted out when one very angry Nonaka yelled out,

"Who groped me?" Needless to say, the pile was sorted out rather quickly. The guys on one side the girls on the other, well most of the guys Cloud was still on the ground in pain from having everybody land on him at once. Della noticed that Cloud was missing and questioned,

"Where's Cloud?" They heard a groan coming from the ground and located Cloud trying to crawl to a tree to get up. Ryo walked over and helped Cloud to his feet. Cloud managed to croak out a weak thanks to Ryo before passing out from the pain. The DD's having seen the flash of light that announced their arrival, landed and or rushed into the clearing on the back of their Digimon. The collective group was quiet until Della yelled "KEN!!" and glomped him. A girl with Violet hair looked at Della then yelled,

"What do you think your doing to my boyfriend?" Della looked up at the girl, other than her purple hair she was wearing, red and yellow vans, orange Capri's, and a red t-shirt. Della responded by saying, "I'm hugging a friend of mine, got a problem with that?" Both girls glaring at each other, before a second girl stepped in and managed to stop the stare down, before it became a battle of fisticuffs. The second girl was wearing white Asics, white pants, a white shirt, and a small pink jacket. She had light brown hair, as well as red eyes.

"Wait a second, Della it's you! I didn't recognize you for a second. How are you doing?" The second girl asked.

"Well, if you must know Kari, I got dragged here by the Sovereigns to help some battle." Della explained. That received her odd looks from the rest of the DD's.

(30 minutes later)

The Digidestined now up to speed with what's going on, looked at the Tamers. Takato taking the initiative, decided to say the following:

"We're here to help with the fight against the dark forces." The collected group promptly sweat dropped at Takato.


	3. Miracles Returns

Destined & Tamed Ch. 3

Miracles Returns

I own now Zero, Cloud, Emerald, the Order, and MasterDevimon; Della belongs to a friend; Digimon is copyright it's owner.

____________

The amassed group was walking to the nearest port to get back to the real world, when Della noticed Cloud was swaying.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Della questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fi-" Cloud didn't finish his sentence as he passed out, but before he could hit the ground Kazu managed to catch him. Cloud reopened his eyes and looked around finding himself in a silver chair, across from him sat a 13 year old boy dressed from what Cloud could see was a blue muscle shirt with a gold dress vest as well as a face mask similar to the one Kakashi Hatake wears, as well as a gold bandanna. Cloud could see the bangs poking out from underneath said bandanna, also knowing that he couldn't tell what shade of red it was exactly. Sighing, Cloud looked at him and said: "So, the boss must want us to work together, so got any cards cause we both know he's gonna be late."

"No, we don't need them I told him to arrive at least two hours earlier than the time we're supposed to meet him." the boy explained, "besides he should be here in about five minutes."

"Oh, well name's Cloud Lightwood, yours?"

"Daisuke Motomiya," the blue and gold clad teen responded. "I hold the crest of Miracles, yours?"

"Determination, my partner is DarkV-mon, and yours is?"

"I haven't spoken to my original partner in a while"

"Why not?"

"He betrayed me."

"Didn't think that was possible."

"Digimon can be like humans, you've seen that, you know that."

"True, so what exactly did he do?"

"He and my old friends kept a secret from me."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi were dating behind my back, I should've at least been told, but NO! I'm apparently not their friend. Everybody just assumed I don't have the right to know, that I'm not smart enough. That I'm just some they can belittle to make themselves feel better. Well, I got tired of it and left, that was over a year and a half ago. I'm a member of the Order now, you are as well, don't forget that."

"That was an interesting rant," a new voice chimed. The two boys looked over to see a girl standing there. She was wearing forest green Nike's, light green Capri's, a dark green t-shirt and a blue green beret, she had dark green hair, and jade green eyes.

"What are you doing here VIII?" Daisuke questioned.

"I sent me here."

"I?"

"Oh joy," Cloud remarked, "what else did he say?"

"He said that I could help you both with the upcoming battles." VIII replied nonchalantly. Daisuke looked annoyed then stated,

"He must really love messing with me, what with sending me back to the people I tried to leave behind."

"Oh, I don't believe that, besides I need you guys to help me." VIII looked like she actually needed help.

"What do you need us to do?" Daisuke questioned.

"I need you guys to help me come up with a name that I can use, so I won't be questioned by the cops." Both boys promptly face palmed at what she said. Cloud thought about it then responded,

"How about Emerald, I mean it matches your eyes and clothes, and hair."

"I love that name, now I just need a family name."

"How about Wilder?" Daisuke questioned.

"Emerald Wilder, I like the sound of that, thanks guys!" Cloud was quiet then stated,

"All right, now that we got that out of the way, cab we get down to business?"  
Both beings were quiet, then simultaneously nodded. Cloud looked at Emerald and asked, "Who are we going to fight?"

"Well, there right now are two enemies, one called MasterDevimon, and another which we have no information on. All we know is that they want the Destiny Stones for reasons we don't know."

All right then, Cloud and I will go protect the Destiny stones, one at a time until we beat this new enemy." Daisuke informed Emerald. She nodded then chimed in,

"So while you two get to have all the fun, what do I get to do?"

"Join the DD's and help them fight MasterDevimon."


	4. Darkness Vs Miracles

Destined and Tamed Ch. 4

Darkness VS Miracles

Disclaimer: As I'm getting tired of these, I will make this one the universal disclaimer, any characters added after this one, well, I started this on Devart, so I will use their art names. I own Zero, Emerald, Cloud, MasterDevimon and the plot. Della is copyright crystal-of-ix.

_________

Davis was walking to the nearest destiny stone when he heard a voice start to scream, realizing the voice was human, he ran forward to see who it was, then stopped when he realized it was Kari. Hesitating, Davis decided that he had to intervene and stop whatever was going on. Running into the clearing he saw Kari lying on the ground in the fetal position with Zero standing in front of her, "Sad, I thought the child of Light would actually pose a threat. I guess I was wrong." Zero remarked aloud.

"Well, I can give you a fight." Davis retorted. Zero turned his attention to Davis but kept his face impassive. "Who are you?" Zero inquired.

"Davis Motomiya destined of Miracles, and XXXII of the Knights of the Digital Order." Davis replied. Zero remained quiet; Kari on the other hand was shocked to say the least. Zero curious decided to ask, "Let me guess, you wish to fight me?"

"That was the plan." Davis retorted while pulling out his weapon, which was a katana that had two blades instead of one. Zero responded by pulling out a pair of tonfas. The two warriors looked at one another, then disappeared from Kari's sight, then reappeared locking weapons with one another. Davis was surprised by how fast Zero was, Zero was feeling the exact same thing. Disengaging, they leapt back then charged one another. Davis slashed at Zero, but was countered by Zero bringing up one of his tonfas to block the attack, and swinging out with the other. Davis managed to dodge by rolling out of the way. Zero brought one of his tonfas down on Davis but was prevented by a voice yelling out: "Terra Force!" Zero leapt back to avoid getting hit by Wargreymon's attack. Davis was annoyed by the fact that the other's had intervened. Yelling at them, "DON'T INTERFERE WITH MY FIGHT!" Wargreymon hesitated then responded "I was only helping"

"I don't need your help!"Davis roared. Kari watched in horror that Zero capitalized on Davis' distracted state, by attacking him with both tonfas causing an X-shaped slash. Davis managed to dodge as the last second. Davis lashed out with a diagonal slash, causing a set of parallel cuts on Zero's shirt. Zero landed then started to shake; Davis was confused, and then asked "Are you okay?"

"I was released from stasis two hours ago, I have not fully recovered." Zero retorted. Davis was quiet then stated "So, I have a feeling there will be a rematch."

"That is correct, for now however, I shall take my leave." With that, Zero disappeared in a swirl of Darkness. Kari sat up and looked at Davis, taking in how he looked and dressed. "Davis, what's up with your pants?" Davis looked down at them. They started out as blue from the waist to the knees, but turned gold from the knees down to the cuffs of the cargo pants, combined with the pants was a gold belt to keep the pants up, as well as gold boots, he was still wearing his blue shirt, gold vest, golden arm warmers as well as face mask and bandanna. Kari was quiet as she took in his new appearance. Finally she asked "Where have you been?"

"I've been working for the Order." he responded simply.

"Are you going to stay?"

"No, I'm here till you destroy MasterDevimon. The DD's and the Tamer's arrived with Emerald in tow. Davis walked toward Emerald and Cloud, but noticed Renamon and questioned, "XVII?" Cloud and Emerald looked at Renamon, who merely nodded. "Well, I didn't see that one coming." Cloud nodded then inquired to Renamon, "Why didn't you tell me you were with the Tamer's on a mission?"

"I had no reason to." she responded matter-of-factly. Henry was quiet, then asked; "What are you guys talking about?"

"They're talking about the Knights of the Digital Order." Terriermon informed him.

"You know about them?" Della questioned.

"I'm a member, V to be exact." He lifted up his right ear, there in crimson was the Roman numeral V.

Davis was quiet then responded; "I thought you were dead."

"Word of my death was a lie."

"So, I lied to us."

"Well, did he say a Terriermon was dead?"

"Yes, he did, why?"

"That was the Terriermon that would've been Henry's partner." The collective group was quiet, followed by Jeri questioning; "Shouldn't we get to the human world to recover?"

"That sounds like a good idea, I could use a nice hot shower, maybe have one with Kazu," Emerald mused. The previous statement got Kazu to blush several shades of red. "Davis, can you carry me?" Kari whispered.

"Why don't you have TK do it?" He responded.

"We broke up."

"I wasn't expecting that, why you guys looked perfect on paper."

"That's exactly why; if it looks good on paper it will not work in reality."

"Well, alright hop on." Kari smiled as she jumped on his back and buried her face in to the back of his neck.


	5. Joining the Ranks

Destined and Tamed Ch 5

Knights of the Digital Order

Right, add Delilah to the list of character's I own. On another note, this is the chapter that explains how Davis and Cloud joined the Order and as to why Davis is so dark.

__________________

Davis was walking down the empty path, he was tired and hungry. Having not eaten for three days he was at the end of his rope in terms of energy, collapsing he tried to move, but lost consciousness.

(A few days later)

Davis was awoken by the fact he felt warm and comfortable. Sitting up, he scanned the room, finding it quite bare. Not sure what to do, he noticed a bunch of clothes on the table, it was a pair of of blue and gold cargo pants, a blue shirt and a pair of gold lensed, blue framed sunglasses. Curious, he put them on, only to have the sunglasses read hello when he did. Startled, he pulled them off and threw them across the room only they didn't break when they hit the wall. Davis decided to find his clothes only to find another note saying that his clothes were being laundered and he should wear the clothes on the table. Sighing, he reluctantly put them on, he spied his shoes, so he walked over and put them on before heading outside. Outside he realized that the area surrounding him was way to bright to see so he went back inside to get the sunglasses only for them to read 'bet you feel stupid now' Davis decided that there was something really wrong with the sunglasses, but in order to see outside he kept them on. Walking back outside, he was relieved by the fact he could see the area clearly, he noticed a fire going but on the fire was davis' clothes with the exception of his flame jacket, which he had lost earlier. He started to waterfall tears stream comically down his face. "My clothes why are you burning them?"

"Cause it needed to be done," a clearly female voice responded. Davis looked at her and realized that she had black hair and ruby red irises, with a body that made Davis stare. The girl jumped down from her perch on the roof of the building Davis had just exited. "See your in your new clothes, what do you think?"

"Not bad, they fit pretty well."

"Good, had to measure you to figure them out." Davis blushed an interesting shade of red after hearing that. "Relax, I didn't invade your privacy." Davis calmed down after hearing that. "Uh, who are you?"

"Me? You can call me Delilah."

"Davis"

"Well, Cloud should be returning soon with the fish for dinner."

"Cloud?"

"Friend of mine."

"Not your boyfriend?"

"I see him as more of a brother."

"Oh."

"What's Cloud look like?"

"He's right there." Delilah pointed past Davis at a blue haired, silver clad, silver lensed sunglasses wearing teen. Davis was mildly surprised by the fact that he needed sunglasses while Delilah didn't. Said girl walked past him and took the fish from the silver clad teen, who in turn walked over to Davis and introduced himself as Cloud Lightwood.

(Two weeks later)

Davis was relaxing next to Delilah, who he grown close to in terms of intimacy. He trusted Delilah with all of his secrets. They had a peaceful existence even to the point that they taught Davis to use the power of the Digimentals for himself. Whenever he did his pupils changed colors, Delilah and Cloud had their powers perpetually activated. Their serene peace however was broken by the sound of an explosion 2,000 yards from their little post. The trio arrived to find that a blackwargreymon was fighting a kimeramon, Davis noticed there was something off regarding the black mega, in this case the letters XX were on the back of his shield. Davis looked at Cloud and Delilah and stated "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kick some butt!" And with that he jumped into the fray. The two Digimon were surprised, Kimeramon, however, recovered faster and attacked Davis, who avoided it and pulled out his sword, which he referred to as Yamato, but he never knew why. Realizing that he was going to need more power he tapped into the power of Miracles causing his right arm to turn Nero style of DMC 4. He used it to grab Kimeramon's arm and pushed the digimon back. BlackWargreymon didn't say anything as he was too surprised, "You going to destroy it?" Davis asked. The digimon was startled then charged up his Terra Destroyer attack and destroyed Kimeramon. Cloud and Delilah arrived and were looking at the viral mega for answers, 'Joy' thought BlackWarGreymon, 'they are not going to stop bugging me. wait one of them is the one I want' "Which one of you is Davis Motomiya?"

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"My superior, wishes for you to join our group."

"I'll join on the condition, that my friends come with me." Davis responded, motioning to Cloud and Delilah.

"That is not my position to argue."

"You might as well take all three of us, we have the same powers he does." Cloud admitted. Blackwargreymon was surprised by this. He decided that the superior had the right to choose, not him, and besides more humans with special powers could be what the Order needed.

(6 months later)

Davis was walking to his room, when I appeared next to him. "I? What are you doing here superior?" he asked incredulously to the being. "We must talk, something happened to XXXIV." Davis was horrified, he had fallen in love with Delilah, he had crushed on her before they joined but was now 100% in love with her which she reciprocated. "Where is she?" Davis asked.

"Follow me" he responded, then moved down the hall almost like he was gliding. Davis didn't hesitate, he just ran after the being. The duo stopped at the door to Delilah's room. He looked at I, then walked in. Lying in her bed, Delilah looked weakly at Davis, then whispered: "I'm going to die." Davis moved forward, and collapsed next to her. "You can't die, I don't know what I'd do without you." he responded, her only response was to pull out her crest and place it in Davis' hand where she forced his fingers around it. "Please Davis, live for me," she whispered with the last of her breath before fading away.

From that day forward, Davis started to wear a bandanna over his hair, and a mask to cover his face. He also shut down emotionally, never connecting to anyone. He started to become darker, more 'I will not take BS from anyone.'


	6. New Powers and Allies

Destined & Tamed Ch. 6

New powers and allies.

_________

Izzy looked at his computer trying to figure out what the time was, he noticed that it was almost 2 in the morning, surprised he decided to head to bed. As he got changed he heard a noise coming from the front door, which sounded almost like knocking. Izzy got up and walked to the door. As he approached it the noise suddenly stopped, looking at the door with an expression of confusion he shrugged and walked back to his room only to find a girl holding on to his laptop. She had light brown hair with blue-green eyes. Izzy was quiet then asked; "Who are you?" The girl was quiet then ran right passed him in attempt to get out the door, as she did Izzy saw a tattoo in the shape of some form of Roman Numerals but couldn't tell what the number was. He didn't hesitate to start running after the girl she had to slow down because of the door, but she managed to make it out the door before Izzy could catch her. He had just managed to get to the door when remembered he was wearing socks that relatively poor traction, so he slipped forward and over the railing. He didn't even have a chance to say anything. As he fell he thought how he had never really tried to find someone, realizing this he wanted to live, that determination caused his body to start glowing. When the light died down he was clad in armor that was reminiscent of HerculesKabuterimon, Izzy spread out his new insect wings and shot up into the sky before turning around and landing on the ground in front of the building right as the mysterious girl ran right into his awaiting arm. She looked at him in surprise then Izzy without even trying pulled her onto his shoulder and flew up to his apartment, where he took his laptop and looked at the girl through his sunglasses that made it look like he had compound eyes. Sighing to him. He walked over to his phone and decided to call Davis, because he figured Davis had the best answers to his questions. The phone rang five times before an annoyed voice cut through the silence. "What, who is dumb enough to call at two in the morning?!!"

"Davis, I need you to help me." Izzy was slightly surprised by his voice, it sounded slightly insect like. Davis recognized the voice and still slightly annoyed asked

"What could possibly be so annoying that you call me at two in the morning Izumi?"

"There's a girl who tried to steal my laptop. I believe she's a member of the Order."

"What's her number?"

"XLVII"

"Carolin? What could she be doing there?"

"I don't know, she tried to steal my laptop, I chased after her, and received armor that reminds me of HerculesKabuterimon."

"Whatever, show us in the morning, but first but Carolin on the phone." Izzy shrugged and brought the phone to Carolin who eyed him with distrust, but took the phone, before she could even say hello, they both heard Davis' voice cut through the silence, and it was loud despite the fact speaker phone wasn't on.

"What in the name of Holy were you thinking?! If I had to dig your stupid butt out of another problem, I will feed to the wolves, now you're going to stay there the night and when I get there, I'm taking you to I so he can decide your punishment. Now, both of you go to sleep, and leave me alone." Both were now fully and truly scared of the red haired teen. They didn't say anything as Davis hung up the phone. Carolin looked at Izzy who had the same scared senseless expression as her. Izzy decided for his safety that she could have his room, "Uh, Carolin?" She looked at him, taking this as a sign to continue, he decided to finish what he was going to tell her. "You can sleep in my room tonight." She looked at him then nodded but not before grabbing his arm and dragging him into his room as well, where they spent the night in the same bed much to Izzy's embarrassment

Short chapter, but I'm trying to deal with a mild case of writers block so bear with me.

I don't own Carolin a friend of mine does. The DD's in this chapter are copyright their respective owners.


End file.
